Blue Eyes of Love
by gunman
Summary: In a world of super science, Steve Rogers interferes in the lives of Aoi Sakuraba, Kaoru Hanabishi, and Miyabi Kagurazaki, during World War II. AU. SteveMiyabi
1. Chapter 1

_**BLUE EYES OF LOVE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi, Captain America from Ultimate Avengers, or Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow.

Summary: In a world of war and super science, Steve Rogers interferes in the lives of Aoi Sakuraba, Kaoru Hanabishi, and Miyabi Kagurazaki, from WWII to 1955. AU. SteveMiyabi

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Girls and Guardians**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In 1938, the heroic aviator Joseph 'Sky Captain' Sullivan and his unique array of friends managed to foil the plans of the brilliant but deranged scientist Totenkoff from destroying mankind.

Ahead of his time, Totenkoff worked to create both highly advanced robotic technology and genetic mutations to change the world when he realized that mankind was doomed to self-destruction.

Ultimately he planned to 'save' the world, by taking the building blocks of a totally new civilization to another planet via a gigantic rocket ship. Sky Captain and his team managed to stop the rocket ship from leaving the planet, which would have brought about the Earth's destruction.

However, Totenkoff actually died twenty years prior to all this, his robots carrying out his plans despite his death.

When his plans were foiled and his robots defeated, his research and inventions were taken by the world governments and used to rebuild and strengthen their damaged cities that Totenkoff's robots and machines excavated to carry out their masters goals.

Unfortunately, Adolf Hitler was one of the first to start using this technology to build an army to conquer the world.

In 1943, the world was quickly falling to the Nazi forces, despite the robotic technology they also had acquired. This was mostly due to Germany secretly building up their military and surprise attacking several countries without warning. In response to these threats, the United States military initiated Project Rebirth, an attempt to create a battalion of genetically enhanced super soldiers who could think and fight better than machines. A frail enlisted man named Steve Rogers was the test subject of the project, given the super soldier serum via vapor inhalation he was elevated into the highest level of human physical perfection.

However, because of chemical shortages due to the war, Steve was the only one successfully created. As a result, the American military decided to turn him into a living symbol of their country.

A hero called Captain America.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was October 21st, 1944.

The war itself was at a standstill, thanks mostly to the efforts of Captain America. Since his inception the super soldier had proven to be the most effective weapon in the Allies arsenal. He was able to halt the majority of the Nazis advances, sabotaging their plans and weapons while the Allies went to work creating their own weapons based off of Totenkoff's advanced technology.

With their new weapons completed, the Allies invaded Europe on June 6th, 1944, with Captain America leading the charge. With a months time, Germany's boarders were completely surrounded.

Despite this, the Axis still controlled several other countries such as Poland, Holland, France, Norway and others, which needed to be liberated every few weeks.

It was during these missions that Captain America encountered the Blackhawks, the heroic aviators from various countries such as Poland, Holland, France and Norway, which he helped to liberate. Then there were the members of Easy Company lead by Sgt Rock. Captain America helped them to take down the Nazis new War Wheels that were decimating their own troops on the battlefield. And also the mission to aid American spy Steve Trevor in acquiring the antidote for a deadly biological weapon that the Nazis had developed which would turn people into humanoid animal people.

Because Germany was only one country it was easy to push them back, despite having allies like Italy and Japan with them.

But America, Britain, Russia, and resistance fighters from each occupied country were slowly able to return the balance of power, liberating each country from Axis rule.

Captain America being pivotal to each victory.

But now he had a new mission.

The former Emperor of Japan, Hirohito, had died in his bed due to natural causes. The newly elected Japanese Prime Minister, Fumimaro Konoe, was planning to withdraw from the Axis forces in an attempt to keep the Japanese people from becoming casualties in the war. The German forces couldn't have that and sent special agents to assassinate the new PM, after which they would set up their own puppet ruler to make sure things stayed the way they were. Their backup plan was to sink the cruise ship the PM was on, along with hundreds of passengers if the initial attack failed.

American intelligence discovered their plans and sent Captain America to foil them.

_Looks so peaceful._ Steve Rogers thought as he looked out over the growing city of Tokyo from which the ship was leaving from, dressed in a normal blue suit and black tie.

His official cover was as a vacationing American taking a relaxing cruise back from Japan after a business trip. Looking out over the ocean he felt a little depressed that he didn't have anyone to share the moment with. Along the stretch of the ship he noticed families vacationing with each other, all laughing and smiling. He felt a little depressed, as he had been so busy trying to hold off the Axis forces that he really hadn't been back state-side to find someone special.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" a piercing scream caught his attention as he looked up.

A young Japanese girl in a blue kimono had been leaning over the railing on the upper deck of the ship when a strong gust of wind knocked her forward.

"AOI!" a woman's voice caught Steve's ear as the girl fell towards the hard wooden deck.

Reacting quickly Steve sped towards the falling girl, catching her easily and cushioning her fall. He breathed a sigh of relief and gratitude for his super soldier enhanced reflexes and stood the girl up.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked the girl in Japanese.

"Yes, t-thank you." the 8-year old girl said, blushing slightly as she stared at the handsome man.

"Aoi-sama! Aoi-sama!" a frantic Japanese woman with short mauve hair practically flew down the stairs of the ship, scooping up the girl in her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Miyabi-san!" the younger girl gasped.

The woman released the girl and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?" she said.

"But I was just..."

"You could have been killed!" she shouted.

Steve gasped at the woman's bluntness.

"My god! This is all my fault! I should have been more diligent! It anything had happened to you..."

"But I'm fine, Miyabi-san. This man saved me." the girl said.

Miyabi turned towards the blond man, barely able to contain a blush as her eyes met his.

"I cannot thank you enough, sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated, bowing to the man.

"Uh... it's okay. I'm just glad I was here to help your sister." Steve said at the gushing woman.

The pair just stared at him, in confusion.

"Oh, uh... we're not related, exactly." the woman said, the pair blushing a bit. Steve looked at them, realizing that it must be a guardian/ward relationship. "I am Miyabi Kagurazaki. I am the guardian of Ms Aoi Sakuraba." she said, indicating the younger girl.

"Oh. Well, I'm pleased to meet you both." Steve said. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"You're American?" Aoi asked innocently.

"Aoi-sama!" Miyabi admonished.

"It's alright, Ms Miyabi." Steve said to the woman and turned to the girl. "Yes, I am. I'm here on business."

"Really? We're going to see my parents in Kyoto!" Aoi said excitedly.

"Ahem! Aoi-sama! We should go. We're taking up Steve-dono's time." Miyabi said.

"Oh. Yes." Aoi said with a smile. "Thank you again, Steve-dono." the girl bowed.

"It wasn't a problem." he smiled as the pair walked off.

The super soldier sighed. _Such nice young ladies._ He thought.

It was a good thing to see, since America and Japan were slowly becoming allies after a lot of blood between them. Which is what the Nazis were trying to prevent at this point.

Captain America had had a very important part to play in that.

In September Cap and the members of Easy Company saved a group of Japanese representatives from one of the Nazis War Wheel commanders who despised the Japanese and tried to kill them.

After escaping with their lives, the representatives relayed these events back to their government. Weeks later when the new PM was elected, the first thing he did was to try and get Japan out of the war.

To the Allies this meant one less enemy to fight. To the Axis it meant one less ally to their cause. Which naturally lead to their decision to assassinate the PM and replace him with someone more in line with their way of thinking. (Though considering the Nazi mentality towards races such as Asians and Africans, it was a wonder they even became allies in the first place.)

Steve then noticed a group of odd looking people walk past the pair of women and head down a door marked 'Restricted'.

"What's this?" he wondered to himself.

Steve descended into the bowels of the ship and saw a trio of men set an explosive charge next to the ship's hull.

Hiding in the shadows he waited patiently for the bomb to be set and then have the men leave the ship so that no one would be suspicious. Once they left, Steve removed the detonator device and tossed the explosive itself over the side of the ship once he was back on deck.

_Must be their back-up plan._ He mused. _Now to prevent the assassination of the Prime Minister._ Steve thought as he walked back to his cabin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steve sat at his table, eating his meal while keeping a watch out for any movements on the Japanese Prime Minister.

Just then, the person in question got up from the Captains Table to give his speech.

With everyone's attention focused on Fumimaro Konoe, Steve noticed three men moving towards the stage from the right side, the middle and the left side of the room.

_It's time_. He thought as he got up and headed back to the kitchen.

Near the Captains Tables, Miyabi caught Steve's movements out of the corner of her eye.

_Hmm. What is Steve-dono doing?_ The mauve-haired woman wondered.

All at once, things exploded.

"Prepare to die, you stinking Jap!" the assassin cried out as he pulled his gun from his coat.

It was obvious that they were planning to make this a very public assassination. However, he didn't get the chance as his arm was suddenly impacted by a silver serving tray that knocked the gun out of his hand.

All eyes turned towards the thrower, gasping as they saw a tall man dressed in blue wielding a red, white and blue triangular shield standing atop one of the tables. He wore a blue helmet with a white 'A' on the front, a red turtleneck beneath a blue jacket, a white five-point star on his chest with vertical red and white stripes running around the stomach. A brown leather mask covered most of his upper face, his eyes glaring out through two lenses.

Everyone, even Miyabi and Aoi, gasped at who it was.

"I don't think so!" Captain America shouted.

The super soldier then noticed the assassin's arm was sparking.

_He's a machine!_ Cap gasped.

Suddenly the assassin that was off to the left side of the Captains Table, closest to Captain America, dashed towards the super soldier and leaped into the air, knocking down back.

"ARGH!" he shouted, rolling with the cyborg's impact and tossed him off, slamming him into the far wall.

He leapt back to his feet as the other two assassins attacked him. Cap hefted his shield up as the third assassin leapt at him, the pointed end slashing the cyborg across the chest. The assassin flew over Cap and slammed into the floor.

The first assassin was back on his feet and tried once again to go for the PM. Cap saw him and threw his shield directly at assassin, planting it firmly in the cyborgs back. It's systems and circuits severed and damaged, the cyber assassin crumpled to the ground, sparking and smoking.

Cap turned his attention to the other assassins only to be grabbed by the cyborg who's chest he had slashed. He grabbed the front of Cap's uniform and hefted him into the air over his head.

"Hey!" a voice behind him shouted.

The cyborg spun around as a woman with mauve hair hurled a pitcher of water into its chest, the exposed wires and circuitry still channeling electricity sparking and exploding in a fury of fire and smoke. Cap managed to twist out of the cyborg's grip and flipped back onto his feet as the assassin went down.

Cap turned and saluted Miyabi. The woman smiled at the super soldier.

"Yeah, Miyabi-sama!" little Aoi smiled and cheered.

However, this proved to be a mistake as the third assassin, realizing that the little girl knew the woman who had helped out Captain America, grabbed Aoi and raced out of the dining room.

"AOI-SAMA!" Miyabi shouted and dashed after her while Cap grabbed his shield and followed.

The cyber assassin rushed out of the dining room towards the edge of the ship and quickly tossed the girl over the railing.

The horrified Miyabi broke into a mad dash and quickly leaped over the aide. Captain America was quick to follow, beheading the third assassin with his shield right before he leapt after the pair.

Aoi hit the water first, followed closely by Miyabi who grabbed the struggling girl as quickly as she could. She knew that Aoi could swim, but wearing a kimono made it more difficult. Cap swam up to them both and tried to get away from the ship as quick as possible.

The reason was because they were right in the path of the ships propellers. The trio were quickly pulled in the undertow of the props, heading right towards them.

Cap saw them, but barely.

_The undertow's too strong. We're not getting out of this_. Cap thought as he pulled his shield around Miyabi's back with Aoi sandwiched between them. _There's once chance! _

Steeling his nerves, Cap used his free arm and legs to push himself faster towards the propellers. His plan was to go just fast enough to slip between the blades without getting injured. He had placed his shield on Miyabi's back to give her some protection, and hoped for their sakes he was right.

Miyabi didn't fight him, just went along, as the trio slipped through the spinning props. Miyabi felt a forceful impact on her back as the prop hit her from behind. Cap winced in pain as something metal struck his side as well.

Within seconds the trio were through the props and pushed out by the backwash. Steve and Miyabi struggled to get to the surface, succeeding in that. Looking around Cap sighted a shoreline in the dim glow of the moonlight and swam to it.

Within only a few minutes the trio made it to shore, only to make a terrible discovery.

"Aoi-sama? AOI-SAMA!" Miyabi screamed.

Cap looked back and saw the woman holding the unconscious girl... who wasn't breathing.

Reacting quickly, Cap moved to the pair and took the girl from Miyabi's arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving a life!" Cap replied as he set Aoi flat on her back and tilted her head up.

What many people didn't know was that Captain America was a qualified field medic as well as being a highly trained soldier.

Cap knelt next to Aoi and bent down to press his lips to hers. He steadily breathed into her mouth before pulling back and using one hand to gently push down on her chest. Five compressions and then he breathed into her mouth once again.

Miyabi was off to the side just watching, fear and worry in her heart.

_Please be alright. Please, please, please, please, please..._ she thought.

Those feelings quickly vanished as Aoi coughed up water, air filling her lungs once again.

"AOI-SAMA!" she cried as she pulled the girl to her in a tight hug.

Cap had pulled himself back and just watched as Miyabi cried while holding the girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Captain America added more logs to the fire while Aoi just rested in Miyabi's lap. The older woman gently stroked the girls hair while she slept.

"Thank you." Miyabi said softly.

"Pardon?" Cap asked, having faintly hearing something come from the woman.

"For saving Aoi's life." Miyabi said. "It was my fault this happened to her."

"How it is your fault? I was the one who..."

"No. It was mine. My job is to protect Aoi-sama. Yet I deliberately left her in order to help you. If I had not done anything, attention would not have fallen upon her and she would not have been tossed over the ships railing. She could have drowned, or chopped up by the propellers. She would have died if you hadn't revived her. I was... I was useless." Miyabi said as tears fell from her eyes.

Cap saw where this was going and spoke up.

"It's as much my fault as anyone's." he said, the woman turning to look at him. "If I'd paid more attention to all of the assassins I could have prevented anything from happening to her. And even if I could have handled them myself, I am grateful for your help. So thank you."

Miyabi looked at the super soldier and felt her heart warm a little at his words.

Cap smiled at her, then moved to get up, wincing slightly.

"Agh." he hissed slightly as he stood.

"Are you alright?" Miyabi asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little..." he started to say as he reached behind his back to feel his sore spot. He pulled his hand back and noticed the blood on his gloved hands. "..tender."

Miyabi careful moved away from Aoi and rushed over to Cap's side, noticing the injury to his back.

"Oh dear!" she gasped, seeing the injury was more of a gash.

"Must have been from the propeller blade." Cap stated.

"We have to bandage that. It could get infected." she said as she tore a long strip out of her blouse and quickly wrapped it around the super soldier's body.

"Uh, that's not necessary." he replied, slightly unnerved by the woman's attention.

"Will you stop squirming. I can't tie this properly if you're going to be moving so much." she chided him as she finished tying the wrap.

While this was going on, a pair of young lavender eyes watched the older pairs interactions. Watched and smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"We cannot thank you enough for all you have done." Fumimaro Konoe said as he shook Captain America's hand.

"I was just doing my job, sir." Captain America said to the Japanese Prime Minister.

Morning had come quickly as the trio were found by the members of the Japanese Royal Navy who had been searching for them all night.

They had been brought to the naval base in Eastern Tokyo, where the Prime Minister had extended his thanks to the super solider.

He had also told the super soldier that because of this incident, Japan would no longer be allied with Germany, and he hoped he would convey this to his superiors once he got back to his country. The super soldier had given his word that he would speak to President Truman about the possibility of an alliance between their country and the US.

The PM and his advisors bowed to the super soldier, who bowed back, and both turned to leave. Cap turned and walked over to where Miyabi and Aoi were waiting.

"Sorry it took so long." Cap said.

Miyabi just shook her head. "It is understandable." she said.

"So, are you two headed on to Kyoto now?"

"Yes. The Prime Minister has arranged transport for us."

"Aoi is going to ride in a helicopter!" the young girl shouted excitedly.

Cap just smiled at the girl.

"Excuse me." a man in a flight suit said to the trio. "Ms Kagurazaki? Your transport is waiting."

"We're coming." she said to the man before turning back to the super soldier. "Thank you again, for all you have done for us, Captain-san." Miyabi said with a bow.

"Take care of yourselves." Captain America said, then bowed as well.

As the pair walked off, Cap's ears faintly caught the sound of Aoi's voice.

"Miyabi-san! Aren't you going to kiss him?"

"AOI-SAMA! WHAT?!" the older woman gasped.

"Aren't you going to kiss him goodbye?" the girl asked innocently.

"Aoi-Sama! You should not tease people about something like that!" she admonished.

"Are you alright, Miyabi-san? Your face is very red."

"AOI-SAMA!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

This is my second Ai Yori Aoshi story, which is also my second crossover for this series.

As I'm sure some people have figured out by now, this story takes place in 1944 near the end of the Second World War. After watching the movie 'Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow' I realized that the world would be able to rebuild itself up to a sort of retro-modern day world with the level of technology that Totenkoff had developed. In the movie he was referred to as a genius ahead of his time who created all manner of technology superior to anything mankind had created.

And with the pace of technology, the possibility that society would change as well is also possible.

Also, my original story idea had Captain America paired up with Aoi, but after rereading several of the manga's, I realized that Miyabi would be a better match for the super soldier. And you have to admit, that woman needs someone in her life. As strong as she is she needs a guy too. At least one who would return her feelings.

And Ruka Saionji doesn't count. As far as I can tell he just doesn't seem interested in Miyabi, or anyone else. My impression of him is, 'he's the straight man designed to help move the story along'.

That being said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and will bless me with many reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BLUE EYES OF LOVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi, Captain America, or Sky Captain.

Summary: Steve Rogers meets Kaoru Hanabishi and ends up saving his life from a plane crash, by giving him a blood transfusion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Kaoru Hanabishi**

It had been less than 24-hours since Steve 'Captain America' Rogers had saved the Japanese Prime Minister from a trio of cybernetic assassins, saved a young girl named Aoi Sakuraba, twice, and met her attractive guardian named Miyabi Kagurazaki, all while jumping off a ship and ducking through a spinning propeller in the middle of the night.

As things went, not that different from some of Cap's other missions.

But now he was headed back to the US via an airplane under his civilian identity.

Since Captain America had suddenly appeared in the country, it was better to let people think he had just disappeared as well.

"Would you care for a drink, sir?" the stewardess asked.

"No thank you." Steve said and settled in to his seat to relax for the flight back home.

However, Steve's flight was about to take an unforseen detour.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A Secret Island Base In The Middle Of The Pacific Ocean)

"You will never stop me, Sky Captain!" Professor August DeWynter shouted as his dark-suited men fired at the heroic aviator and his team.

Dodging the bullets Joseph 'Sky Captain' Sullivan took cover behind a large piece of machinery. He was followed closely by the blond reporter Polly Perkins.

"At least you can't say I was wrong." Polly shouted over the gunfire.

"Oh yes I can! You were wrong for _coming here_!" Joseph replied.

"I told you, Joe, I want this story!" she said.

"Did you bring enough film this time?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Don't start!" the woman snapped.

A week ago, intrepid reporter Polly Perkins had stumbled across a disgruntled mad scientist named August DeWynter, a former British meteorologist, who had discovered a means to actually _create_ weather using forced ionization into the atmosphere. Having been chased out of England because of his mad plans to control weather, which would have caused other nations to fight over the technology, he had reportedly been killed in a violent plane crash a month ago.

However, Polly didn't believe that and used all her resources to try and find him. Eventually she was able to find him by tracking down machine part shipments and thefts, locating him on a remote island in the Pacific. After locating him she enlisted the aid of her former beau, Joseph Sullivan, also known as Sky Captain, to find him before he completed his new weather machine.

Unfortunately, they arrived too late, as DeWynter had not only completed his weather machine, but was testing it as well.

"Uh, Cap, while it's nice to see you and Polly talking, again, we do have a mad scientist to stop!" Dex Dearborn, the young science whiz exclaimed as he ducked down right behind Polly.

"He's right." Polly said.

"I know he's right!" Joe shouted.

"Why are you shouting at me?" she snapped.

"I didn't think you'd hear me over the bullets that are trying to kill us or the machinery that's roaring!" he shouted back.

_Oh my god, it's like they're married!_ Dex mentally groaned as he suddenly heard the scientists massive machinery reach it's peak. "Uh, Guys?"

The pair looked up and noticed the giant electrode towers shooting lightning into the air out of the large hole that made up the volcano.

"The ionization process has started!" Polly shouted.

"The charge is reaching its peak!" Dex shouted.

"Then let's shut it down before it activates! Cover Me!" Joseph shouted as he leaped from behind the machinery and bolted towards the two towers as his men fired at DeWynter's men.

As he ran, the dark-suited henchmen followed him with their guns.

"Stop Shooting, You Idiots! You'll Hit The Electrode's!" DeWynter shouted.

Sky Captain pulled two of Dex's specially made grenades from his jacket, popping the pins as he dove between the two electrified towers. He dropped the grenades and rolled out of the way as the blasts shook the bases of the towers.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Joseph shouted as the towers started to grind and tilt towards each other.

As the towers touched each other, the electrical pulses started sparking with increasing intensity, electrical bolts shooting randomly around the giant room.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Dex shouted.

Everyone, even DeWynter's men, found themselves scrambling to get out of the island base before the reactors blew.

Fortunately Sky Captain and his team made it safely away as a giant explosion ripped through the entire base.

Once everyone was outside, the team started to take stock of what they had lost and had left. Joseph was busy trying to get the debris off his plane. Polly was taking as many pictures as she could. And Dex was examining a piece of the electrode that had been blown, but was still intact.

"So... you think DeWynter made it out?" Joseph asked.

"Don't know. I hope not. But what do we do about the weather that's already been unleashed?" Polly asked, taking more pictures of the burning base.

"Nothing we can do." Dex said. "Just gotta wait til it burns itself out."

"Is it bad?" Joseph asked.

"It's a category 3 thunderstorm."

Of course that told him nothing.

"Is it bad?" Joseph asked again.

"Not unless you're an airplane in flight." Dex said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Unfortunately, the only plane in flight over that particular region of the world was carrying Steve Rogers and a host of other people.

(_Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We've just encountered a freak thunderstorm so please bare with us as you may experience some turbulence_.) The cabin speaker announced.

However, turbulence was a mild term as the entire plane started to shake, rattle and roll.

That only got worse, as a bolt of lightning suddenly struck one of the engines.

"Brace for Impact! Brace for Impact!" the pilot shouted.

The impact came hard, the nose of the plane slamming hard into the ocean surface. The shock and jolt of the plane caused dozens of people to whiplash hard enough to break their necks. The pilots got a face and body full of metal and glass. The only consolation was that they all didn't suffer.

However the ones left were going to drown if they didn't get out of the quickly sinking airplane.

_I've got to get out of here_. Steve thought as he ripped the seatbelt off his lap and quickly took stock of the airplane.

Virtually everyone was dead and the cabin was quickly filling up with water. The seams in the plane had cracked, but were not loose enough to break the individual segments apart. However, this had one definite advantage: it allowed Steve to see the bubbles that were coming out of peoples noses, indicating they were still alive.

However the bubbles were coming from only one person. A young Japanese boy.

Steve quickly swam over to him and ripped his belt off. Grabbing him under his arms he hoisted him out of his seat and quickly swam to the nearest exit. He grabbed a lung full of air from that which remained inside the plane and made a break for the nearest exist big enough for them.

He was out of the plane and headed as fast as he could to the surface. However he remembered he had to go slow so that the pressure of the water didn't cause the boys head to explode when he reached the surface.

Depressurization and such.

However, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a large dark silhouette heading towards him and the boy. And then he saw the reason why.

The lightning flashes overhead were illuminating the darkness of the churning waters, enough so that Steve could make out the dark shape: a shark! And the reason for this shark's advance: the boy was bleeding from a rather large wound in his side.

_Damn it! Must have nicked his side when we were exiting the plane itself_. Steve cursed himself as the shark continued to advance. _Sorry, pal. You're not getting your dinner through us! _

The large shark, which if Steve was right appeared to be a Great White. But while they were too far North to be here, Steve was unconcerned with their migration patterns at the moment.

The shark advanced and dove towards the pair of warm bodies, it lunged right for the bleeding boy. Without a second's hesitation, Steve lashed out and struck the shark square in the nose.

Since the nose was the shark's most sensitive organ, a sharp blow from someone who could floor a cyborg was painful indeed. Had the shark vocal chords it would have been screaming out in pain even as Steve grabbed its fin with his free hand and used the great beast as a means to get to the surface quicker.

Normally he wouldn't have, but this was an urgent matter as the boy was losing both blood and air.

The super soldier's head broke the water as his hand released the shark. Sighting a mass of land nearby, which was illuminated by a huge fireball and several other fires coming from it, Steve made headway towards it.

Within minutes, keeping the boys head above water, Steve had reached the island. Despite the rain that was still coming down, Steve set to work bandaging the wound. However, by now he figured that he had lost too much blood to survive much longer.

Looking around he grabbed a jagged looking rock and slashed his hand across his palm. With his still healthy hand he grabbed the boy by the back of his head and lifted him up so that his mouth was open enough as he squeezed his fist tightly, causing the blood to flow as much as possible from his hand and into the boys mouth.

This wasn't the preferred method of how to give a blood transfusion, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He gave what he figured was at least a pint or two at the most, before he pulled his hand back and set the boys head back. He lifted the boy up off the ground and carried him over to a collection of rocks, out of the rain, and pulled off his jacket to cover the boy's body with it.

He then set about trying to find something to start a fire with.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was hours later when the boy woke up to the warmth of a campfire and a blond haired American man sitting on the other side.

"Oh, you're awake." the man said.

"Yes. I... where am I?" the boy asked.

"On a deserted island as best I can tell, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

"We... were we on a plane. And it crashed?"

"Unfortunately." he answered. "A freak thunderstorm. Lightning struck the engine and knocked us into the ocean. We're the only survivors."

"I see." he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." the man smiled. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Kaoru. Kaoru Hanabishi." the boy replied.

Suddenly, the pair's vision was caught by a group of bright lights. Flash lights.

"Over here!" a voice shouted.

Within seconds, Steve and Kaoru were surrounded by a group of American men in military uniforms. The emblems on their arms told Steve exactly who they were, and who they worked for.

Steve and Kaoru looked on as a man in a brown leather flight jacket emerged from the group. Steve recognized the man, and the man likewise.

"Joseph Sullivan." Captain America said to the man.

"Steve Rogers." Sky Captain said in return.

The two men shook hands like they were old friends. It was then that Joseph noticed the boy behind Steve, standing by the fire.

"And who do we have here?" Joseph asked.

"The only other survivor of the plane I was on." Steve explained.

"Told ya." Dex said under his breath.

Joseph didn't glare at Dex as he said that. "I see. Everyone else in the ocean, then?" he asked.

"Yes." Steve replied.

"So, where are you headed?" Dex asked as soon as he had arrived.

"I need to get back to the States. This boy probably needs to get back to Japan?" Steve asked of the boy, who nodded in response.

"Well we can get you both back if you want." Joseph said.

"That would be great." Steve agreed.

Steve and Kaoru shook hands and parted ways. Both wondering if they would ever see each other again. Though in Steve's case, he wondered just what kind of effect his blood would have on the boy.

_That... will be interesting to see some day_. He thought as he headed over to the waiting Sky Captain and his plane.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I know this chapter is kinda short, but as I thought about it, there wasn't much in the way of content. This was mostly a Steve-Meets-Kaoru chapter with Sky Captain as a filler. Also, August DeWynter and his weather machine is from 'The Avengers' movie. Not much on that I know, but it's basically just a filler chapter.

I hope everyone enjoyed it nevertheless and will give me some more reviews than I got for the last chapter.

And a Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
